Le temps d'un au revoir
by Louve Michaelis
Summary: La vie est éphémère, un souffle dure l'espace d'un instant, le temps est une horloge qui nous indique l'heure de partir. Harry profite de la vie avec sa femme, pour lui, chaque instant est précieux, et cela n'a jamais été aussi vrai depuis cette fameuse journée./ Death fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir mes p'tits loups,**

 **Sur un coup de tête j'ai écris ce one-shot. Je ne pensais même pas en écrire un à minuit alors que théoriquement, je devrais dormir car je travaille demain. Mais, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à quelque chose et j'avais besoin de le mettre par écrit et c'est devenu ce one-shot. Je dois vous avouer, j'ai pleuré une grande partie du temps que je l'ai écris, donc âme sensible, ayez près de vous une boîte de mouchoir à porter de main, je viens de vider la mienne.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Louve**

* * *

Le temps d'un au revoir

Harry sortit tranquillement de l'hôpital en prenant une grande respiration. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu magnifique et ce mit à sourire. La vie était si belle, si éphémère. Il passa la journée à se promener dans Londres muggle. Passant par le marchand de glace au parc d'enfant. La journée était chaude et ensoleillée. Les enfants riaient dans le parc, s'amusant, profitant de leur enfance et des souvenirs qu'ils commençaient à peine à se créer et qu'ils se remémoreraient bien plus tard une fois l'âge adulte atteint. Puis Harry passa chez un fleuriste et acheta un magnifique bouquet de fleur pour sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il rentra chez lui, prépara le repas du soir, mettant la table de façon romantique. Il accueillit sa merveilleuse femme avec ce bouquet de fleur, l'embrassant, lui disant à quel point il l'aimait. La guerre était loin derrière lui depuis cinq ans. Il avait perdu un grand nombre d'être cher, ses parents, plusieurs de ses amis, des gens qu'ils considéraient comme de la famille. Il s'était lentement reconstruit, apportant son aide à son prochain. Il avait rencontré sa femme trois ans plus tôt, elle avait été une lumière dans sa vie, un miracle d'existence et il remerciait Merlin chaque jour pour ce bonheur. Chaque année il visitait les tombes de ceux qu'il avait aimé, ils lui manquaient tellement, mais à chaque fois, il se disait qu'un jour, il les retrouverait, que le temps n'était pas encore venu, qu'il avait bien trop de chose à faire encore sur cette terre.

Harry avait fondé un orphelinat pour sorcier et sorcière, ainsi, jamais un enfant magique ne connaîtrait la douleur du rejet à cause de la différence, il serait accepté tel qu'il ou elle serait. Ces enfants seraient aimés et choyés jusqu'ils puissent trouver une famille qui les adopterait. Harry avait donné tout son temps et tout son amour à ses enfants perdus, ils étaient ses petits rayons de soleil. Sa femme Sarah adorait elle aussi ses enfants et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle venait donner un coup de main à son mari, lisant des histoires aux enfants ou en leur cuisinant des délices qui leur réchauffait le cœur.

Les six mois qui suivirent cette soirée romantique furent remplis de merveilleux souvenirs remplis d'amour et de tendresses. Des souvenirs inaltérables et éternels qui resterait à jamais au cœur de tous et chacun. Un matin, Harry souhaita une bonne journée à la femme de sa vie, à son ange. Il l'embrassa, lui dit à quel point il l'aimait, ce rituel quotidien si précieux à leurs yeux. Il l'a regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres, il gravait dans sa mémoire cet instant oh combien éphémère de la vie. Puis, il referma la porte. Il parcouru le salon, regardant chaque photo qui y était exposé. Ses parents sur l'une d'entre elle, Sirius et Remus sur une autre. Hermione, Ron et lui en troisième année. Luna et Neville le jour de leur mariage. Tant de souvenirs, tant de joie. Il caressa chacune de ses photos chérissant ce moment. Puis, il retourna à l'entrée, mit son manteau et son bonnet, ainsi que ses bottes. Il déposa une lettre sur la petite table de l'entrée puis sortie à l'extérieur en ce matin de décembre.

L'air était froid, la neige qui était tombé durant la nuit avait recouvert la ville d'un manteau de givre. Le ciel était magnifique, d'un bleu pur, sans aucun nuage pour venir l'obscurcir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'hôpital d'un pas léger et paisible. Des enfants riaient ça et là, s'amusant dans la neige à faire des bonhommes de neiges ou à faire des batailles entre amis. Des souvenirs d'hiver à la fois froid et chaud au creux du cœur. Harry sourit en regardant le ciel.

Un homme à la chevelure noire légèrement grasse et habillé tout de noir se trouvait à St-Mungo's hospital pour fournir en potion de soin basique. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit, il y avait passé assez de temps pour toute une vie et chaque fois qu'il passait dans l'aile de soin palliatif, pour rejoindre le laboratoire de potions, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos, à tel point qu'il passait rapidement son chemin pour éviter de regarder dans l'une des chambres. Mais ce jour-là, il ne sut pourquoi, il regarda un bref instant une chambre vitrée et vit une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir là avant plusieurs années, que pensait-il, qu'il ne verrait jamais avant lui! Un médicomage était présent devant la baie vitrée et regardait le patient avec une immense tristesse dans le regard. Snape s'approcha alors de l'homme tout en ne pouvant détourner son regard du patient présent dans la chambre.

«Excusez-moi monsieur, mais de quoi souffre-t-il?» demanda poliment Snape.

«Oh… et bien je ne crois pas que je puisse vous dire cela Maître Snape.» répondit le médicomage.

«Il a été l'un de mes élèves pendant 7 ans et le voir là me fait un choc.» tenta Severus.

«D'accord. Il est venu ici il y a six mois, il souffrait de maux de têtes qu'aucune potions anti-migraine ne pouvait soulager, alors nous je lui aie fais passer des testes. Il s'est avéré qu'il souffrait d'une maladie muggle, le cancer. Il était généralisé et au dernier stade, nous ne pouvions rien faire pour lui autre que le soulager avec des potions, il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre. Vous savez, j'ai eu dans ma vie de soigneur à annoncer à bon nombre de personnes de terribles nouvelles, comme le décès d'un proche ou la présence d'une quelconque maladie grave, mais jamais de toute ma vie, je n'ai vécu la réaction qu'il a eu à ce moment-là.» dit le médicomage alors que les larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux.

«Lorsque je lui aie annoncé son état, il aurait pu crier à l'injustice, pleurer, supplier de trouver un moyen de le guérir, il aurait même pu demander l'avis d'un autre médicomage que moi. Mais rien, il s'est simplement lever, m'a prit dans ces bras et m'a dit : «Merci, tout va bien aller.». Il m'a dit cela avec un doux sourire, il n'a demandé aucune potion, rien du tout. Il a quitté l'hôpital avec un doux sourire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pleuré à mon travail en m'écroulant sur une chaise. Je m'attendais à tout moment à ce qu'on me l'amène d'urgence ou qu'il soit retrouvé mort chez lui. Mais rien. Puis, ce matin, six mois après, il arrive à l'hôpital, avec le même sourire que la dernière fois, il me regarde et il me dit doucement : «Il est l'heure maintenant.» Je l'ai fais installé rapidement dans cette chambre il y a une heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait tenir autant, ce qui l'a autant accroché à la vie, peut-être avait quelque chose à terminer avant de partir. Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être là lorsqu'il partira enfin.» termina l'homme.

Snape qui a un moment avait regardé l'homme, reporta sur le corps du jeune homme présent dans la chambre. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître? Avec cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait fait sa célébrité fut un temps. Potter avait vécu plus que quiconque sur une courte période de sa vie. Il avait vécu l'amour, l'amitié, la trahison et la mort en peu de temps. Il avait apprit des vérités de la vie que certains mettaient toute une vie à apprendre. Il avait mit longtemps avant de trouver enfin la paix pour pouvoir vivre et avancer. Peut-être avait-il apprit tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre et qu'il était maintenant le temps pour lui de partir.

Harry Potter mourut deux heures plus tard. Snape pleura pour la deuxième fois de sa vie la perte de quelqu'un qui avait été proche de lui à un moment. Il était mort le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en paix. Il avait apporté beaucoup au monde sorcier et il laissait derrière lui des souvenirs éternels qui jamais ne mourraient.


	2. Un Au Revoir

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais que certains se demanderont pourquoi j'ai enlevé mes autres fictions en cours. Depuis que l'année 2018 a commencé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, un genre d'introspection sur ma vie, sur ce que j'ai fais, sur ce que je veux faire dans un futur proche. Enfin, ce genre de question que l'on finit tous par se poser un jour ou l'autre. J'ai envi de retrouvé complètement la santé, de me lever le matin non pas en prenant mon inhalateur, mais en sautant sur mes deux jambes pour commencer la journée. Je veux l'amour dans ma vie, je veux voyager aussi et encore plus écrire mon livre. À chaque réalisation que j'ai eu durant ses derniers jours, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'ai envi de vivre la vrai réalité. J'ai passé tant d'années à lire soit des fictions ou des livres, à m'imaginer vivre pleins d'aventures et d'histoires plus fantastiques les unes que les autres, que j'ai oublié ce que c'était de simplement vivre la vie, chaque jour, dans le moment présent. En relisant mon dernier One-Shot **Le temps d'un au revoir** j'étais encore plus sûre de ma décision. Je laisse derrière moi les Fanfictions pour vivre ma vie et faire de celle-ci ce que je rêves chaque nuit, MA réalité. Je ne cesserai pas pour autant d'écrire, mais cette fois, toute mon attention et mon imagination sera pour mon livre.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lus mes fictions, qui ont aimés ma manière d'écrire et surtout, ce que j'ai écris. Je vous demande de me pardonner de ne pas terminer ce que j'avais commencé alors que j'avais promit de poursuivre et vous offrir les suites promises et ce n'est pas par manque de flamme ou d'idées, mais pour les raisons ci-haut mentionnés. Je souhaite bonne chance à tous les auteurs que j'ai lu ses dernières années et que j'ai adoré lire chaque mot du début à la fin. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018 et que tous vos rêves se réalisent.

C'était Louve Michaelis, alias Dark Method, alias Fayria, alias Louve A. Nyx, alias Silver G. Winter et bien d'autres noms de plumes que j'ai utilisé, pour la toute dernière fois sur Fanfiction.


End file.
